


Undertale: The human and the monster

by EvexHawk



Series: Undertale: The human and the monster [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale References, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvexHawk/pseuds/EvexHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undertale idea that wont go away X'D<br/>Which includes monster history head canons and so on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale: The human and the monster

**Author's Note:**

> Google documents wanted to correct the word bears into beers X'D lol oh google X3

Chapter 1  
The beginning

Long ago there were two races that rules over the earth: humans and monsters. They coexisted together in harmony one relying on the other, humans for the monsters magic and monsters for the humans DETERMINATION. All was good, all was peaceful for many many years, but dark days were sure come to follow and the lives of both Man and Monster were to change. The leader of the humans was a kind man saw monsters as friends and family. He held a meeting one day to discuss some political things amongst both races. The monsters had yet to arrive to the meeting when the human leader became ill so the meeting was postponed. The next day he wouldn't wake up, he had died from unknown causes, the current new leader of humans whom was once 2nd in command accused the monsters for killing him. With this new leader of man the humans minds were clouded to the truth and thus their government becoming corrupted. The new leader then issued 7 mages to prepare for a battle with the monsters with their human armies the monsters didn't know what wa coming for them. One day war broke out between the two races. The monsters fought back as best as they can, but it was clear that the humans had the upper hand with their determination. One by one monsters were dusted and one by one were they pushed back to a cave in the side of MT Ebot. The king of monsters order his people to fall back into the mountain as he and his men kept the humans at bay. The first to enter the mountain was a skeleton father of two the youngest in his arms and the older at his side. They fled into the mountain not looking back except the oldest who was looking back as they entered only to see his mother, head of the royal guard, get dusted by a human before fading into the dark caves. The second to enter the mountain was a small dinosaur family of 3 soon to be 4 as the female was with child. She ran into the mountain carrying her 1st baby with her husband lose behind here as they entered the dark caves of the mountains. The third to enter was an old turtle with an orphaned fish child whose parents were fighting the humans only to sadly be dusted as soon as the child was passed off to him and was a ways away to escape. The child cried out for her dusted parents not knowing what was happening around her as the old turtle and her entered the mountain. The fourth to enter the mountain were a large group of ghosts, be they related or not, there were at least 5 of them. Two of them were brothers, or buddies this was unclear, while the other four were a family whose children were quite small, the male one was white while the other pink the female they seemed close ages of one another. Their ghost parents held them close as they entered into the dark caves as the war raged on behind them. The fifth to enter was a pair young adult fire monsters holding each other's hands. One was an orange flame dressed as a bar keep, while the other a blue flame dressed in lovely purple dress. They entered the mountain acting as a light source for the other monsters that were soon to follow. The monster king then ordered his wife and newborn into the mountain at once, but she refused to enter until all others monsters had gone in first. Many other monsters fled into the mountain like a mouse and two cats, a gator and some bunnies, a couple of bears, a bunch of dogs, and a spider girl with her spiders. The king and his guards backed up to the entrance where his wife and child were waiting as the last of the few monsters made it inside. The last to enter, finally, was the King and his wife and newborn surrounded by his royal guard. They all safely entered Mt. Ebot together as the humans closed in on them leaving dust of the slain monsters in their wake. After a long battle the humans were victorious. It was then the new human leader called forth the 7 mages they had prepared. Each of the magi had powers of the 7 major traits of the human heart; Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice and Determination. So the mages sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell that could only be broken but those true to the traits of the human heart. The humans cheered at their victory unaware of the consequences this will have on them in the present and future of mankind. The monsters however were saddened and angered at the humans betrayal that the king declared that he shall find a way to break the barrier and destory humanity. Until then they would have to make the underground their new home. Many years have passed since the war had ended and both sides had suffered though hardships. The humans went though plagues and famines while the monsters went though sorrow and dispear over the first 3 years since the war. Now both sides were content and thriving for many years both having to learn to live without the other. Over the corse of these years the familes of the 7 mages died out meaning the last of the only humans that could do magic where no longer with them. While at the same time 7 children had gone missing over the course of time and no one knows why. One of the bodies of the missing 7 had been recovered of course but only becuse a monster had taken their soul and escaped he barrier carrying the childs body. The village in which the monster appeared in attacked it in hopes of saving the small child only to have the monster flee back into the mountain and the child dead. Upon returning to the mountain, Asrial collapsed on a bed of golden flowers and truned into dust that scattered across the garden. His dust however went on one of the flowers and was absorbed by it thus he was reborn in a way and went by the name of Flowey the flower. Over the course of these many years these events happened and over time the story of the war and the monsters faded in myth and legends and bedtime stories. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. Ever since then, legend or not, the humans government has never been courpt again and the trapped monsters long forgotten. However the monsters were just one more soul away from 7 before the barrier could be broken. These 6 human sould they had collected had been from 6 of the 7 children that had already fallen into the underground. Being the fact these were children, and the king and his wife had adopted the 1st fallen child whom had died from alergies to buttercups and soon after their son Asriel died from human attacks when he absorbed his fallen human siblings soul to leave the barrier to find help, the queen was not happy about it and left the king never to be seen again. The king was saddened by this and fell depressed while the queen dissapeard into the ruins to live out her life she was going to make sure and try to pervent a new 7th soul to be stolen by him. Knowing that one day a new human will fall down she became the caretaker of the ruins travering it everyday to see if anyone has fallen. This is where our story begins, this is when the fate of both monsters and humans will rely on one person's choices will they follow the path of mercy? Or the path of war? Whos to say…………..


End file.
